Amour du la Mort
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Sequel to Amore du Danger the trials of Neal and Peter's relationship have gone from bad to worse as they try to raise a family together and be who they are when everything seems to be against them at every turn. Slash, Mpreg, ( must read Amore du Danger first) Warning some mentions of dark moments and self harm
1. Chapter 1

** Thank you all for returning to read what happens to Neal and Peter I hope you enjoy and reviews are just wonderful they help me not to off the wrong person in a story... hope you all enjoy and now on with the show  
Chapter 1**

"Thanks for coming on such short notice… I know you have other patients to see but it's getting serious," Peter said as he led Neal's therapist downstairs to the kitchen and out the back door to the enclosed garden where Neal was lounging on the bench swing smoking and just watching Jace as he played with his toys. "Well, when one of my patient's family members calls me at four in the morning to tell me that he caught my patient cutting himself of course I'm going to make time. Has he said anything?" the doctor asked quietly as they stood in the doorway and watched Neal. Peter shook his head and sighed. "He hasn't said much in the last two weeks just the usual questions about whether the twins or Adler has being located," the agent said sighing as he walked over to pick up Jace to be fed him and changed before Mozzie came over for his day to babysit Jace and Neal.

"Neal, have you eaten yet today?" the therapist asked taking a seat on one of the patio chairs near the swing. Neal shook his head before finishing his cigarette and rolling back his shirt sleeves that revealed deep wine colored cuts on his wrist and forearm below the bandages he still had on from the straps that held him to the bed when he gave birth. "Neal I know arguing with you to eat doesn't work but I'm going insist that you try to so you can keep up your strength. If you don't eat then I'll be forced to do something more drastic," he said taking in Neal's smaller than normal frame. Not getting a response from Neal the therapist stood up with a sigh. "I'm going to go now Neal if you get the urge to cut again call me and we'll talk about what you're feeling," he added as he walked back into the kitchen and looked at Peter. "He's on a very dangerous path especially with his previous suicide attempt and the lack of eating, I'm going to have to insist that if he doesn't snap out of this soon we're going to have to commit him, he needs more than just to sulk around and wait for you and the FBI to rescue his children," the therapist said.

Peter nodded and looked through the outer door at Neal. "I can't do that to him, that would be like putting him in prison and I promised I would never put him back in prison if I could help it. I don't believe that place would help him at all… but I will keep it under advisement just in case," Peter said as he looked back at Jace as he started to make a racket with his plate for some more food. When Mozzie arrived Peter showed Neal's therapist to the door before returning to the kitchen and sitting at the table across from Mozzie. "Please tell me you have something… anything I don't care if it's a picture of bigfoot square dancing with Adler I just need to tell Neal something, I'm starting to lose him… he's shying away a bit more each day and losing himself in his own depression," Peter said sighing.

Mozzie sat there for a moment thinking of how to word it. " I found someone I worked with years ago who's been in contact with a guy who looks Vincent Adler but he's not in the city anymore he's in Aspen, Colorado. He's been there for about three days and he has a pair of newborns with him. He just moved into a rental apartment downtown. Alex is in the area for reasons I can't and won't go into, she's going to see if it's him," he said quietly as the back door opened and Neal shuffled in wearing four day old sweat pants and one of Peter's old sports shirts that was at least three sizes too big on him. Not even acknowledging the other two in the kitchen Neal went over to Jace and picked him up despite his fussing before dropping himself into a chair. Neal just stared at the kitchen table and held Jace close to him. "I'm going to head to work now, I'll be home on time tonight and I'll make dinner," Peter said kissing Neal's cheek and leaving their home.

* * *

Arriving at the office Peter sighed as he walked by Neal's formally empty desk which was now housing the White Collar Division's newest CI while Neal was on psych leave. Giving another sigh Peter heard his new CI run up behind him and start talking a mile a minute. "Why don't you go and get some coffee for me… from the place down the street and make sure it's perfect," he said as the new CI took off. Walking into Hughes' office Peter groaned "Sir there must be another CI we could have gotten; this one is so annoying…" Peter said as he took a seat. "It wasn't my choice to get him; that was the deputy director of the New York office's idea…I think he's still pretty pissed that an agent married his CI after knocking him up…" Hughes said remembering the long conversation he had. "We're just lucky he didn't decide to throw Neal back in prison since he's not working with us right now," he added. Peter nodded and sighed again as he looked at his boss.

Neal's therapist wants me to commit him to a mental health facility… I can't do that to him, I love him and putting him there is like a prison for the mind," Peter said as he thought about how Neal was that morning. "I think I have something that will help," Hughes said as he walked around his desk and grabbed a folder and brought it over to Peter. "It's a fraud case and we need to put someone on the inside and the only people without background checks are the patients," Hughes said as Peter read the file over. "I'll think about it," Peter said after taking the file and going to his office to begin work. Peter avoided looking at the folder while he worked through lunch. He waited until everyone else had left for lunch before walking into Hughes' office. "If we do this you have to promise me that there is going to be an agent undercover with Neal just in case something goes wrong," Peter said setting down the ground rules. "I'll try and get someone in there but I can't promise anything," Hughes said being honest. "Either you get that back up or I pull the plug right here and now," Peter warned knowing he had the upper hand in the case.

Hughes sat there for a moment "Fine, we'll get someone Neal knows but you're off the case as an agent since you're too close to it. You'll still be updated and our liaison from what Neal finds out," Hughes said laying down his rules and getting a nod from Peter. "Peter…its best you not tell Neal about this being a job right away he needs to be in the dark when you bring him there," Hughes said treading carefully. Thinking for a moment before speaking Peter put his hand against his mouth. "So you want me to throw him in the lion's den allowing him to think that I believe he's so crazy that I'm putting him away…" Peter remarked as he started to regret agreeing to the case.

Working as quickly as possible Peter finished early so he could head home and get dinner started. Pulling up in front of the townhouse he saw Neal sitting in the front window like a large cat just watching the world go by. As he went inside Peter was caught off guard when he felt Neal's arms go around him hugging and kissing him. Peter looked at Neal trying to figure out what changed in just one day to make him so giddy; he found it when he noticed Neal's pupils were dilated. "Neal you're stoned…what did you take this time?" Peter asked holding Neal still as he tried to get away to hide the evidence. "Nothing… please let go," Neal begged giving his best pout. Not falling for the look Peter held onto Neal's arm as he walked him downstairs to where Mozzie was drinking a glass of wine.

"When I said watch him I meant it, he's higher than an airplane right now. What did he take, or what did you give him?" Peter asked as serious as possible while looking at the shorter man as he sat Neal down at the table as both of them kept quiet. "Stay right here I'm going to check on Jace," he added as he went upstairs to Jace's room and found him hugging a stuffed animal napping on the floor.

Crouching down Peter put a gentle hand on Jace's back and rubbed it a bit waking him up. Rubbing his eyes Jace hugged his stuffed animal in one arm. "Hi Dada…" he said smiling. "Hey buddy, come on it's almost dinner time," Peter said picking his son up and carrying to the kitchen. Placing Jace in his high chair Peter looked at Neal and Mozzie. "Okay Mozzie you're free to go," he said as he watched the smaller man leave the kitchen. "Neal… please will you tell me what you're taking and how often you're doing this?" Peter asked.

Neal looked up slowly from the marble topped island counter. "I just don't want to be sad anymore Peter… I'm just so tired of everything…tired of not knowing whether or not the twins are even alive still. I just feel like a horrible father and an even worse husband we're supposed to love each other every moment and…why are you smiling?" Neal asked realizing the look on Peter's face. Peter kept smiling "This is the first time you've said more than two words to me since I found you in that warehouse, but I'm still upset that you're getting high to be like this, this doesn't mean your cured, I'm going to get you help I promise," Peter remarked sadly as he kept holding Neal's hand like the younger man would vanish if he didn't hold him there.

* * *

Giving a very weak smile Neal let Peter get dinner ready while he stayed in his seat. Peter watched Neal and Jace every chance he got as he put two plates down for him and Neal; then he quickly grabbed the toddler food for Jace. Peter could only watch as Neal pushed his food around his plate as he put the rubber spoon on Jace's high chair table and let him work on feeding himself. Neal looked up when he heard Jace kicking his legs back and forth while he ate. Neal was only able to eat a few bites as he started to come down from his high. Neal put his head down and groaned softly as the smell of food was making him feel a bit ill. Peter knew this was going to be the last he saw Neal for the night before he locked himself away for the night. Getting up from the table Neal dragged himself out of the room.

"Mama…mama…" Jace called as he watched Neal leave the kitchen. Peter felt his heart break at the sad look on his son's face as he started to cry at Neal for abandoning him. Picking Jace up Peter comforted him as best as he could as he walked over to the phone and called Neal's therapist again and asked him to start the paperwork to commit Neal to the facility the FBI had under investigation. "Yes, Twin Creeks, as early as you can get him in… I changed my mind when I came home and found out he's been getting high after I leave for work… you're right he needs help… no thank you for doing this… I'll wait for your call," Peter said hanging the phone up and feeling horrible about what he did behind Neal's back.

After getting Jace to calm down he put his son in the family room while he called Hughes and gave him all the details about how they were going to get someone inside the facility. "You better keep me informed of everything on the investigation or I will pull Neal out of there faster than you can blink," Peter warned before hanging up and going into the family room to play with Jace for a while.

* * *

Neal tore his art studio apart looking for his small stash but when he couldn't find it he fell to his knees and put his head in his hands, gripped his hair tightly and rocked. "No I don't want to feel…I don't want to remember" Neal mumbled as he fell farther off his high. Neal pulled himself over to the couch and groaned as he climbed on and passed out. Peter bathed and put Jace to bed early before he made his way to the top floor to find that Neal had passed out on the couch and was breathing softly. "Neal…please don't hate me I'm only doing this to help you," Peter remarked as he got up, found a blanket and covered Neal before tucking him in. Before he left Peter made sure that the doors to the terrace were still chained shut. Ever since the loss of the twins Neal's depression made Peter anxious that Neal would try a jump from the roof.

Heading downstairs and locking up for the night Peter checked all the rooms to make sure no one was coming in through a window before he climbed into bed for the night. Just as he was getting ready he started to climb into bed Peter heard a noise at the door and found Neal standing there as he walked into the room a little unsteady on his feet as he sat on the bed. "Can I sleep in here?" Neal asked softly like it was forbidden to ask such a question.

"Of course, you never have to ask; this is your room too," Peter said as he greeted Neal with a hug and helping him change for the night. Peter then grabbed a wash cloth and wiped some dirt off Neal's face and made him brush his teeth before he would let him get into bed. Once he was ready Peter followed suit and crawled into bed with his husband and just looked into his eyes that still seemed to be void of that sparkle he fell in love with. "Get some sleep; you need it…" Peter said softly stroking Neal's face until he fell asleep again knowing it was only a matter of time before he snuggled for warmth. After a few minutes Neal slid closer and slipped his head under Peter's jaw as he moved closer for warmth.

Peter sighed as he listened to Neal breathe softly and Jace over the baby monitor. Getting comfortable Peter slowly drifted off to sleep as he held Neal close hoping that he was getting better. As time ticked by silence fell over the town house as the occupants were asleep. Peter woke with a start when Neal began to scream bloody murder in his sleep. After checking for any danger he grabbed Neal and shook him out of his nightmare. Still caught between the sleeping and waking world Neal panicked and threw a punch catching Peter in the jaw. Shaking in fear Neal looked around the dark bedroom quickly his eyes darting to every shadow. Peter moved quickly and pinned Neal down. "Neal calm down it's me; take a deep breath and relax…" Peter remarked as he slowly let Neal go and turned a light on.

Scrambling out of bed Neal grabbed the nightstand drawer and pulled it out and dumped it on the floor until he found what he was looking for. Grabbing the pill bottle he had hidden Neal struggled against the cap until it burst open and spilled the remaining pills on the floor. Peter made a grab for the pills but failed as the younger man scooped the pills and swallowed them dry. Leaning back against the night table Neal looked up his eyes brimming with tears that shimmered as they threatened to fall. "I need help…" he sobbed as the tears spilled over and let his head rest against the edge of the bed. Crawling out of bed Peter was thankful Jace was such a heavy sleeper since Neal needed him at the moment.

Moving very carefully Peter sat beside Neal and put an arm around him. "Neal… do you really mean that?" Peter asked carefully. When Neal didn't answer Peter leaned forward and looked at Neal's face and found him asleep again. Grabbing the bottle off the floor he sighed. "Anti-anxiety, take two when needed," Peter read softly. Cradling Neal close Peter put him back into bed and tucked him in carefully before he grabbed his phone and left the room. Heading into the library down the hall he shut the door and called Neal's doctor and apologized for the call before explaining everything and how Neal had commented he needed help. "I don't know what is going on but he needs Twin Creeks more than ever especially if he's open to getting help and talking more," Peter said hopeful that Neal would get the help he needed and hopefully not be too upset that he's doing this for work as well.

"Agent Burke, don't take this the wrong way but it seems like you have an ulterior motive to get him there. There wouldn't be a case involving Twin Creeks now would there… and judging by your silence I'm right… it's very dangerous to put someone in Neal's condition under pressure like that but Twin Creeks is one of the best mental health facilities in the area and they do wonderful work. So I will ask you keep me apprised of everything and I will be keeping watch of Neal as a visiting doctor as well. I hope you understand if this backfires all the work I've done with Neal could end up in flames and he could revert to his recluse self and we may never get him back to normal," the doctor warned. Peter stood there for a moment in deep thought. "I'm willing to risk it…Neal is stronger than he looks right now and I know he can get better," he said before hanging up and dropping into a chair.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning Peter cleared his throat as he stretched and got out of the chair just as his phone rang. "Good morning Doctor Snow, you got him in… yeah I can have him ready and there in an hour…yeah I'll make sure he packs light," Peter said as he hung up and sent a quick text to Elizabeth to ask her to babysit for a while. After walking into the master bedroom Peter leaned over and shook Neal awake. "Hey… I'm got a surprise for you…" Peter said swallowing hard as he lied to Neal. Opening his eyes Neal looked at Peter. "What's the surprise?" he asked softly as he got out of bed and dressed in comfortable clothes. Peter didn't answer right away as he grabbed a small overnight bag to toss a few of Neal's things in it and a couple framed pictures of Neal and Jace together with him. "I can't say right now… but please trust me," he said before tossing the bag at Neal. Catching the bag Neal looked at his husband in confusion as he was led downstairs just as Elizabeth let herself in. Peter yanked Neal out of the house and manhandled him into the car. "We don't want to hit traffic," Peter claimed as he drove off heading toward upstate. An hour later after a long silent car ride Neal's eyes fell on a white and brick mansion that looked like it belonged to the high society of the late twenties. Driving up the drive Neal caught sight of a sign between the tree lined drive. "Twin Creeks Mental Health Facility" he read craning his neck to catch all the words.

Pulling up to the front of the building it dawned on Neal something was wrong when he saw his therapist standing on the sidewalk with two other doctors and some buff men dressed in scrubs. "Peter… what are we doing here?" Neal asked fear lacing his voice. Peter waited until after parking to answer. He sighed and looked at the younger man, "Doctor Snow suggested this the other day and we were lucky to get you in here… you need help Neal… serious professional help," Peter remarked as Neal glared at him before getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Grabbing Neal's travel bag Peter shut the car off and got out. "Neal, come back here," Peter called as he tossed the bag on the roof of the car and caught Neal by the arm as he tried to walk back down the long driveway. "I'm not crazy Peter… I don't want to be here," Neal yelled trying to pull away as the doctors and orderlies came over. "This is my fault Neal… and we don't think you're crazy at all we just want to help you is all and being cooped up in your house is not helping you heal right now," Dr. Snow said calmly as the orderlies moved in sync to catch Neal if he tried to rabbit.

Neal didn't believe a word as he tried to yank his arm free just as the orderlies came over and corralled Neal between them. They held him as they walked him back toward the building and up the stairs. Peter followed closely behind as he grabbed the overnight bag and walked into the facility to fill out the necessary paperwork that was set before him as he tried to ignore the glares from Neal that were filled with anger and abandonment. They were given a quick tour of the facility before they came to Neal's private room. After Neal's bag was inspected for anything that could be used as a weapon or for self-harm the director and orderlies gave Peter and Neal some time alone.

"You better start talking right now Peter… what the hell is going on!" Neal demanded as he paced the stark white room that made him feel like he was in a prison cell again. Glancing around Peter kept his voice down. "A case came to us about this place" Peter managed to get out as he saw the fire burn in Neal's eyes. "Of course… and lucky us I just happened to be so fucking nuts that we could go here," Neal spat as he moved to throw a punch at the wall. Peter was able to catch Neal's wrist before he could do himself some harm and pulled him roughly into his lap so they were facing at each other. "I know you're angry and scared but I promise I'll be up here every Saturday to visit and as long as you do what you have to you'll get better," Peter said softly as he reached up to caress Neal's cheek softly.

Lowering his gaze Neal focused his gaze on how rumpled his shirt got. "Please don't leave me here… I promise I'll be good…" he said sounding small and innocent. Peter gave him a weak smile as he tilted Neal's chin up so they were looking at each other. "Give it at least two weeks; I promise I'll come visit on Saturday to see how you're progressing," he replied as he kissed the tip of Neal's nose before pulling him close into his arms until he calmed down. Moving Neal off his lap Peter sat him down on the bed and held his hand. "As soon as I find the twins I'll get you out of here alright…I promise and I love you," Peter said as he got off the bed and pried Neal's hands off his arm before leaving the room.

"No don't leave me….I'll be good I promise… I don't want to stay here alone…" Neal begged again hoping Peter would turn around and come back for him. "I love you…I'm sorry… come back…" Neal cried out softly as Peter left the room and closed the door behind him. Throwing himself on the bed Neal sobbed into his pillow until his eyes burned; distraught Neal pulled the pictures of him with his husband and son from the bag that Peter had packed earlier for comfort. He stared intently at the one of him and Jace at the park and of the three of them while sitting by the window. He stared out at the grounds and became lost in his own world so much so that he didn't hear the knock at the door. "Mr. Caffrey… hi I'm Rebecca but you can call me Becky. I'm the treatment coordinator and activity director… now I wanted to talk to you so I can figure out what your likes and dislikes are and plan your activities around them," she said her voice overly sweet and bubbly.

Instantly annoyed Neal continued to stare out the window and ignore the woman as she continued to rattle off the lists of activities at the facility from memory. "You know you look like someone who would just love some basket weaving… we have that on Mondays and Wednesdays," she said with a smile. Neal visibly shuddered at the thought of lowering himself to doing arts and crafts. "I'd rather chew my own tongue off than weave a basket," he said turning to the young woman before putting the pictures down on the dresser.

"Now that's not very nice attitude. You are only going to make it harder to adjust. I'll just put you down for some basic arts for now until we talk some more in a couple days. We will be expecting you in the beginning to paint and drawing class. Oh and your new clothes will be here soon for you to wear. The clothes you are wearing now are just for outings and we'll keep them in storage," Rebecca said just as a nurse came in with seven sets blue pajamas bottoms and white tee shirts. After putting the clothes on the bed the nurse left the room with Rebecca closing the door behind them.

Neal tried to ignore the horrible clothing as he put them and his other clothing away and decided to venture out of his room to get the lay of the land. As he walked down the hall Neal counted each step and glanced at every camera and smirked when he noticed they were in fixed positions with quite a few blind spots. Neal sighed when he saw more windows covered with grates and locks in the day room and not wanting to get too friendly with anyone Neal turned around and made his way back to his room watching the nurses who were on their phones while they were on their breaks. Neal closed the door to his room when he arrived and fell onto his bed to mentally try to plan an escape route. If it worked once it could work again these people aren't as smart as the FBI… Neal thought as he worked on all ways the plans could fail so he knew what not to do. Keeping to his room for the rest of the day Neal put his pillow over his face as other patients repeatedly dropped by his room to meet Neal.

By dinner time Neal ignored the knock on his door and the repeated invitations to join everyone to eat; instead he stared at the wall as he mentally scribbled another plan down of how to escape the ward. He discovered that escaping the ward would be harder than actually escaping the building. Neal got out of bed, ignoring the grumbling of his stomach and peeked out of his room to make sure no one was around while he walked around using his slight-of-hand skills to collect paperclips, lost hairpins and such from the day room while continuing to count steps figuring out how long it would take him to get from his room to the day room in a run and get the locks picked with the correct tools. It's too long with these makeshift tools, if I just had my lock set… of course I'll never get my hands on one here... then again a place like this is just a prison of the mind which means anything can get in… Neal thought with a smirk as he made sure he was in a blind spot as a nurse walked by him and lifted her cell from her pocket with ease. Stashing it quickly in his pocket he dropped himself in a chair to feign like he had been there the whole time.

Up to his old tricks Neal felt a rush of endorphins that the pills used to give him and enjoyed the small high as he let out a deep sigh and opened his eyes. Once he came down from his short lived high Neal decided to wander as far as the locked doors allowed. Walking down the long hall past all the doors to the nurse's station he looked around for anything he could swipe without being caught. Getting the lay of the land from what he could see of the nurse's station Neal knew that waltzing out the doors like he did it prison would be at least fifty times harder than last time and that had taken months of planning.

"Oh hello there, you must be our new guest… why aren't you at dinner with the others?" the nurse running the station asked as she came from the back room. Neal just shook his head Neal just shook his head "I'm not hungry, I've tasted prison food and this is probably no better. I was wondering if I could make a phone call please…" Neal pleaded giving his best innocent puppy pout that he was perfecting to get Peter to do anything for him. Looking around the nurse waved Neal behind the desk. "One call that's it or it could be my head," she said prepping the phone for an outgoing call Neal grabbed the phone and dialed the one cell phone he knew Alex always answered. "Alex it's me… listen I need a favor from you… but you're not going to like it…do you remember Prague seven years ago…it's like that but um not a prison… and it's me this time not you," Neal said being vague hoping she would understand. Huffing in annoyance Alex figured it out right away. "I'll be there in a couple days, I also have something to tell you, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at the earliest," She said getting Neal's location quickly before hanging up.

Smiling at the nurse Neal grabbed a blank sheet of paper and quickly folded a paper flower for her. "For helping me out," he said with a false charming smile before heading back to his room arriving just as the others came back to the ward. Neal went to his room and closed the door before deciding to turn in early hoping that he wouldn't have to spend more than one more day there. Grabbing his pictures he stuffed them back into his bag and stripped down to just his boxers and crawled under the cheap itchy sheets.

* * *

Waking up on the uncomfortable cot of a bed Neal got out of bed just as Becky barged in. "Get dressed sleepy head…we've got group therapy in twenty minutes…" she said with a smile. Neal just gawked a bit "You're lucky I decided to wear boxers to bed last night. That usually isn't the case when I'm at home since my husband likes it that way for very obvious reasons," Neal said with a devilish smirk causing the young coordinator to turn red and rush out of the room. After dressing in a pair of his pants and a dark tee shirt Neal left his room to follow a group off the ward and slipped away as soon as he got a chance. As Neal walked around the facility he swiped a white coat off a chair and slipped it on pushing his hair back as he walked down the hall.

While he was getting more of a lay of the building Neal knew he was running out of time before someone realized he wasn't a real doctor and turn him in. As soon as he was able Neal shed the coat and returned to his room. He used the stairwell and blind spots to accomplish this and found Alex sitting on his bed. "Hey there, been a while… and I believe you wanted this?" She asked holding up a lock pick set Neal had loaned her to get out of a prison in Prague before she was sentenced. Grabbing the set Neal hid it carefully in his bag which he kept under his bed and gave his friend a hug. "It's really good to see you again; on the phone you said you had something to tell me…what is it?" Neal asked closing the door and sitting next to her on the bed.

"While I was working on a job in Aspen Mozzie called me to check something out… I found Vincent; he's living in Aspen under the name Vincent Clarkson. He has two small newborns with him… Neal you should get a call to Peter and tell him," Alex said moving over and putting a hand on Neal's shoulder. "No…this is my fight I need to do this myself, you should get out of here before someone spots you in here and be careful Alex I'll see you soon I hope," Neal said as he watched his friend leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading chapter 1 and I hope you enjoy the second chapter and please don't forgert to show your love ;)  
Chapter 2**

As the week progressed Neal stayed reclusive to his room and only came out for meals making sure that no one got too close to him. Working out by using the same techniques he used in prison Neal ignored the residual pain from his labor and worked through it as he shed the baby weight he had been carrying. "You know you've always looked sexy right," Peter remarked as he walked over and stood over Neal as he exercised on the floor. Sliding his arms away from the side of his head Neal panted as he tried to catch his breath. "Old habits die hard really… when you are locked in a box all you have is time to work out, same for a mental ward," the ex con said getting to his feet with his sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his hips. Peter watched Neal and looked him over a bit. "Dr. Snow says you're not participating in anything but you seem to doing fine anyway," Peter remarked as he sat carefully on the bed and traced an imaginary design on the sheets.

"I figured it was pointless… besides this place is nothing but a prison for the mind and every prison needs a break out and mine is going to be the best they've ever seen… even you'll be impressed Agent Burke," Neal purred as he made his way into the adjoining bathroom to get some water. Walking back into his room Neal discarded the glass on the dresser by the window and threw the towel he used to wipe himself down back into the bathroom. Peter could tell Neal was annoyed at him when he stalked across the room and dropped himself onto Peter's lap and smirked. Peter instinctually slipped his hands onto Neal's hips. "How long has it been since we've been like this?" Neal asked. "A while…but I'm not carrying anything," Peter said softly as he tried to ignore Neal's wandering hand. "That's okay I was never a huge fan of them anyway," Neal remarked leaning in closer. "You wanted me back to normal…did you really think I was truly innocent in prison… rule number one is never show any fear… rule two is gain any power any way you can," Neal whispered seductively with a smirk.

Peter knew his husband had a sly almost wicked streak in him but to see it in full force caught him off guard. If he was still a religious man Peter would categorize Neal as the living embodiment of Lust. After having three kids he had a perfect body with the stretch marks gone after the twin's birth. "We shouldn't do this; someone could walk in on us," Peter said trying to take some control back even if he hated to admit having Neal showing his wild side was a bit of a turn on. "That's the beauty of a structured environment like this the schedules are easy to memorize. We have a two hour window until the next check," Neal whispered as he started to place a line of kisses down Peter's jaw. Unable to resist temptation anymore Peter threw Neal down onto the small cot and drape himself over the ex con making sure to use all he knew about Neal's weak spots against the other man. "You know this doesn't count as our honeymoon," Neal said knowing that Peter wouldn't be rough with him.

Taking it slow Peter knew in the back of his mind that Neal was up to something but he was craving being with Neal so much he didn't care at the moment. The sex wasn't rough and quick it was strong and full of passion. Peter felt he had to show Neal no matter what he was planning to do; he going to be there for him through it all. Neal felt his face heat up as if he was a virgin again; no one had ever been this gentle with him. The first time he was with Peter it was a quickie on the office floor mostly rutting and little kissing and Vincent was never gentle even when they had the time to actually make love he would just dominate and be rough with Neal. Feeling a small twinge of guilt about his plan Neal just bit his lip and closed his eyes as he tried not to be too vocal and alert anyone walking by.

* * *

When they finished Neal watched Peter as he dressed and reached under his pillow Neal grabbed a small syringe he had lifted from a medical closet that was filled with a dose tranquilizer. "I'm really sorry about this, but I have find Adler myself," he said jabbing the needle into Peter's side and injecting him; tossing the needle in the trash Neal helped Peter sit down as he got up from the bed and quickly dressed grabbing his bag as he left his room to slip down the hall using the blind spots until he came to the stairwell and made his way down to the first floor and picked the lock on the grate over the window using the pick tools Alex had brought him before slipping out the window and darting between the trees and entering the wooded area all the while as he kept to the shadows until he made his way to the road.

Spotting the car Neal casually strolled out of the woods and rapped on the glass and peered in. "Hey Moz… that's two places now…" he remarked chuckling as he got into the car and sat back. "How far should I take you?" Mozzie asked as he started down the road toward the highway. "As far as you can…" Neal said as he opened his bag and pulled the family portrait out and looked at it. "Moz if something goes wrong I need you to make sure our backup plan A happens even if it's without me," the ex con said thinking about the Hail Mary plan that came out of a couple bottles of wine for Mozzie and some seltzer for Neal when he was pregnant and they came up with the plan almost a year and a half ago.

"I'll make sure, the suit won't like it and neither will I but as your lawyer and very good friend I will do as you wish," Mozzie said as he got on the highway and headed south west. Neal looked out the window as he hugged the picture as he closed his eyes to rest. Making sure to not look too suspicious Mozzie drove the speed limit passing through New York State and entering Pennsylvania.

* * *

Peter woke with a splitting headache as he looked at the Twin Creek staff and Doctor Snow. "Where's Neal?" he asked looking at everyone. "He escaped… almost ten hours ago you've been pretty out of it for a while," Snow said helping Peter sit up. "He escaped… almost nine hours ago," Snow said helping Peter sit up. "We followed protocol and informed law enforcement, maybe we should ask his sister, she might know where he is," Becky said rubbing her hands together in worry. Peter stopped rubbing his forehead at the mention of Neal's sister.

"Neal doesn't have a sister…describe her right now," Peter demanded getting to his feet unsteadily. "I have a picture from the security cameras; the only one we got actually," she said handing the photo over to Peter Looking at the very small face seen under the brim of the 'cartoon' hat Neal would always wear. "Alex…that means Mozzie is in on this too," he mumbled as he stumbled out of the room. "I need a phone right now…" Peter demanded as he walked to the nurse's station. Grabbing the phone he dialed the office. "Diana, get Jones and book a flight to Colorado as fast as possible; I need you to get there before Neal gets there. I want you to call the Colorado office to keep a look out for Neal and Mozzie. They're going to Aspen but have Denver be watched also… and anyplace in between if they can spare it," Peter ordered as he mentally kicked himself for letting Neal one up him again.

Making his way slowly to the closest chair Peter sat down and stared at the floor only to look up when a hand held some aspirin out to him. Popping the pills into his mouth and taking the water Peter sighed. Looking up at Neal's private doctor he put his hands in front of his mouth. "I need to get to the closest major airport that has a red eye flight to Denver," Peter said getting up quickly.

* * *

Watching the plane as it was taxied to the terminal Neal looked for any telltale signs of security presences waiting for him at the gate. Smirking Neal got up from his seat and disembarked making sure he was hidden by at least two people as he walked into the terminal and looked around for any signs of any plain clothes agents or police. When he realized he was in the clear Neal left the airport and walked a bit before hailing a cab. Traveling to a rental car company Neal paid the driver and went inside. Pulling out his Nick Halden license he handed it over as they got him a rental car for the drive to Aspen.

Getting behind the wheel Neal took off for the three hour drive. Turning the radio on to combat the silence in the car Neal barely listened to it as he got onto the interstate for the longest part of the trip. Setting the cruise control Neal tried to relax but with each passing second he became more wound up about what he would do to his ex. As the hours melted into each other with the same forest landscape passing him on both sides Neal watched for the exit to Aspen from the highway. After pulling off the highway on the Aspen exit Neal pulled up to a gas station and parked on the side. Rubbing his head Neal could feel a headache starting from not eating anything for hours. Debating internally if he should risk going inside he felt his stomach betray him and grumble.

After checking to make sure that the parking lot was pretty much empty he got out of the car and made his way inside to look over the selection of food in the small Ma & Pa shop finding mostly junk food and beef jerky on the shelves. He then headed for the back coolers where he found sandwiches and sodas. As he looked the sandwiches over; he knew that Mozzie would be spouting something about karma at that moment. Neal rooted through the selection and internally winced that all that was left was deviled ham with or without cheese. Wanting to get out of there fast Neal grabbed two sandwiches and a bottle of grape soda. He was friendly while paying for the food but made sure not to be memorable so that he couldn't be tracked. Climbing back into the rental he unwrapped one of the sandwiches and tried not to gag as he took the first bite.

Finishing the meal he knew he would be regretting later Neal started the car up and continued on his journey. When he finally arrived in Aspen he found a small motel and got a room. Being reminded immediately of the shower scene in Psycho Neal avoided the bathroom and dropped onto the bed instead. He decided to watch some television and as he got comfortable he began to flip through the channels before falling asleep from the jet lag.

Neal was startled awake by a knock on the door. Bolting up in bed Neal grabbed his bag from beside him and silently made his way to the window and opened it as he slipped out into the night taking off. He wandered around and ducking into allies whenever a car came by. Neal knew he had to keep his wits sharper than those around him.

* * *

Peter grabbed the key from the motel manager to open the door flipping on the lights as he entered only to find that his quarry had left. The only sign someone had been in the room was the mussed up sheets and the open window. Sticking his head out the window Peter saw the footprints in the light snow heading for the town center. Cursing lightly he hopped out the window and followed the trail until he hit a sidewalk and began to walk down it. He didn't see the hand that come at him until he had been yanked into the semi dark alley and shoved against the wall of the building. He reacted like he was trained as he pulled out his gun and jammed under his attacker's jaw. It was only after looking at them that he instantly recognized the shocking blue eyes staring at him. "Damn it Neal I could have shot you…" Peter said lowering his gun and putting it away. "You're not supposed to be here Peter…" the ex con said forgetting he was in trouble and hugged his husband.

Ignoring the urge to hug back Peter pushed Neal away and held him by the arms. "That was stupidest thing you ever did Neal. The hospital contacted the authorities, by now there is probably a search going on for you; of course they are searching the east coast first they don't know about Aspen, but that doesn't mean they won't find you… I'm so furious at you Neal for doing this we could have done this together but of course you had to jump the gun," Peter said keeping a stern face set. Neal felt his bottom lip quiver just a bit; he hated to make Peter disappointed in him.

"When Alex told me the twins were here I had to get them back… please don't be mad at me I suffered too I had to listen to Mozzie's theories for nine hours, fly in coach and eat deviled ham… it was horrible," Neal said sniffling as he started to cry. Unable to hold it in Peter chuckled and put his arms around Neal. "You really did suffer…but still tranquilizing me, we're going to have a long talk about that later but right now let's go back to the motel and get in contact with the office and get them to send out that you're no longer on the run but in custody and get those warrants faxed to the Denver office," Peter said keeping an arm around Neal's waist as they left the alley and started to walk back.

Arriving back at the motel Peter just gave the manager a look and walked into the room Neal rented and closed the door. "I'm going to take a shower… why don't you get some…oomph" Peter was cut off by Neal's lips. Forgetting about the shower Peter let Neal drag him toward the bed. Breaking the kiss he chuckled. "Let me guess Psycho right?" he asked with a chuckle getting a nod. "Neal that was just a movie… besides you're girly screams will warn me," Peter joked getting a slap in the arm. "Not funny Peter…" Neal said sitting on the bed and pouting.

"It was a little funny and besides you're going to be joining me in here anyway," Peter remarked as he walked into the bathroom and kicked his shoes off. "No thanks I'm going sit out here…I need to rethink my plan now," Neal remarked. "Actually Neal that wasn't a question, that was an order," Peter said coming back and hoisting Neal up to his feet and leading him into the bathroom and zip tie his hands to the towel rack by the sink. Tugging on the restraints Neal huffed. "I'll cut the cord if you promise to either stay in the room or join me in the shower, if you take the second choice I can promise and eighty to ninety percent chances of you causing an avalanche outside," he said with a smirk.

Feeling his knees buckle a bit Neal caught himself on the towel rack. "You sound pretty sure of your skills…I think I'll stay on the towel rack thank you very much…" Neal said turning away as best as he could while he tried to sit down even though he was pulling his arms out of alignment. Peter took a quick shower and got out in just a towel as he cut Neal free and dragged him back into the room and sat him on the bed. "Peter…we can't just arrest Vincent… he'll find a way to beat any charges you know that. He always has a backup plan," Neal said as Peter sat beside him and held onto his hand. "Neal, we'll talk about this in the morning right now let's just sleep," Peter said falling back onto the bed and pushing himself up to the head of the bed.

Sitting at the end of the bed for a moment Neal sighed before he crawled up beside Peter. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, Vincent knows all my weaknesses… I know you think I'm strong but around him I always revert back to the person I used to be when I first met him and he knows that... that's why I came here alone so I wouldn't worry about you and finally end this," he said putting his head on Peter's chest and resting. Peter put his hand on Neal's shoulder and rubbed it softly. "Get some sleep Neal and I promise everything will be fine; we're going to get the twins back and Jace is going to love meeting them so will everyone at the office," he said rubbing Neal's shoulder until he fell asleep. Making sure that Neal was dead to the world asleep Peter let himself fall asleep as well.

* * *

Neal woke early and stared at the bright numbers on the alarm clock before slipping out of bed and going to Peter's bag to take his gun out from the pocket. Putting the gun into his waistband Neal put his jacket on to hide the gun before leaving a note for Peter to track his cell phone number. He then left the motel room and pulled the address to Vincent's place on the new phone Mozzie gave him. Walking down the street he gave a few polite nods to people as they were taking early morning walks and heading to the stores. Shrugging farther into his coat Neal went down a side street and came to Vincent's townhouse, shoving his hands into his pockets Neal stared up at the building. Debating about what to do as he stood there Neal felt someone grab him by the arm.

Spinning around Neal swallowed hard when he saw who was standing behind him. "Neal… how nice to see you again… please come inside…..I insist," Vincent said as he shoved his gun into Neal's stomach. Nodding Neal let Vincent lead him into the front entrance. Walking into the kitchen Neal could tell that all the furniture came with the house none of it had any sense of style. "Put your hands on your head and stand still, I have to make sure you're not armed," Vincent said as he put his gun down and started from Neal's feet and worked his way up his hands lingering in a few places. Ignoring the touches Neal just looked straight ahead as Vincent's hand ran over the gun and stopped. "Well what do we have here a federal issued handgun… I take it you stole this from your boy toy before coming here… tsk…tsk…that's very naughty Neal," Vincent remarked as he put the gun in his belt.

"Well you know me… I can't keep my hands off a big gun… and I don't just mean the ones made of metal," Neal said turning around and smirking as he stood still keeping his eyes on Vincent and the hand gun still on the counter. "You know if memory serves me right, my PI informed me that you were locked away in a mental hospital… I take it they didn't let you out for good behavior. You must have escape; truth is I've known where you've been ever since you left Twin Creeks…" Vincent said as he moved closer to Neal backing him away from the counter with the gun.

Vincent smirked as he saw the fear bubbling in Neal's eyes. "You're so beautiful when you're terrified of me, but in light of current events Neal you realize we have to bring this relationship to an end… it's just not working out but I'll give you something special before you go. Someone as beautiful as you deserves a proper sendoff," Vincent said as he pulled Neal into a deep kiss that made the ex con's head spin he felt his back slam against the wall when they broke apart for air Neal hated to admit it but the kiss was pretty mind blowing. The older man looked down into the blue eyes of his ex and put his hand against his cheek and stroked his thumb over Neal's cheekbone.

"It's such a shame we couldn't make it work, you were such a work of art and I always wished to hold and cherish you… so goodbye Neal but don't worry I promise the boys will know all about you," Vincent said gruffly as he stabbed Neal with a switch blade. Grunting with the sharp pain Neal instinctively put his hand to the wound as Vincent pulled the blade back feeling the inferior metal worn by years of use snap off in the wound. Whimpering at the feeling of the blade still inside him Neal tried keep himself standing as he felt the blood trailing down his stomach and soaking into the top of his pants. Pressing on the wound to stop the bleeding he felt the blade move slightly.

Crying out in pain as the blade moved deeper in Neal continued to push on the wound as he tried to stem the bleeding. He tried to ignore the feeling of blacking out from the pain. "If I die…Peter is going to make you suffer until… you beg for death," Neal whispered as he tried to keep his breathing steady. "I see and how is he going to make me suffer when he's visiting us now," Vincent said snapping his fingers as his men brought Peter into the room between them. As soon as Peter saw Neal he struggled against the men. "Adler you son of a bitch…" Peter growled. "I'd like to see you try anything especially without your gun Agent Burke…or back up for that matter," Vincent said as he walked over to his men and jammed Peter's gun against his temple. Neal started to laugh as he pushed himself away from the wall. "You really didn't think I would come here without a plan did you?" Neal asked as he pushed away darkness at the edge of his sight with what was left of his strength.

Vincent grabbed Peter from his men and used him as a shield as he went to the windows and looked outside where he saw a dozen cars and police cruisers outside his home. Keeping out of sight of the windows Vincent kept Peter against him in case some cowboy outside wanted to take a shot at him.

Moving back into the kitchen the first thing Vincent noticed was the gun was missing from the counter. "You wouldn't shoot me Neal especially when I've got your husband as a shield…" he said making sure his body was covered. "Neal don't listen to him just take the shot… I trust you Neal I know you can do it," Peter said keeping his eyes locked on his husband. "Peter... I can't… I…I love you Peter…I'm sorry." he whispered as he pulled the trigger. The recoil from the gun knocked the weaken Neal to the floor causing the broken blade to move within and he almost blacked out from the pain. Blinking back the tears Neal rolled over pushing the blade in deeper as he crawled over and pulled Peter away from Vincent and put all his strength into pushing down on the chest wound. "Please stay with me Peter… Help, he's dying!" Neal screamed as loud as possible until his voice broke.

Hearing the front door being kicked in and the paramedics getting close Neal let the darkness take over as he heard his name being called. "Mmm... help Peter and the twins… I shot him…it's my fault," he mumbled as the paramedics put him on a gurney and wheeled out of the house. Diana and Jones looked at each other as one paramedic declared Vincent dead while the others began to quickly work on Peter. Diana and Jones moved out their way as they began a search for the twins finding them upstairs bawling at the noise and bundled them up before taking them outside. They followed the ambulances to the hospital for the twins to be checked out while they discovered that the Denver office had taken control of the operation. Getting pushed into the private waiting room they kept the twins comfortable as they waited.

* * *

"Agent Jones, Agent Berrigan you asked to be up dated from time to time…" the head Denver agent said as he came into the waiting room. "That con was lucky; it looks like Burke's going to live. Although our con artist friend; is probably going to get the book thrown at him when he wakes up…shooting a federal agent he had some stones…but that's why I never trust his kind. You never know what they are capable of," he said as he left. Diana sighed and got up from where she was sitting and handed the twin she was holding over to Alex who had shown up not long after they did without any explanation.

When the doctors finally came out and told them Neal was out of surgery resting Alex handed the baby back to Diana and slipped away. "Agent Burke is still in surgery he took a bullet to the heart, it was a through and through but still getting shot in the heart at such a close distance is never a good thing. Hell of a shot though it went through the left ventricle and missed his spine and managed to slip between his ribs causing less damage than we were expecting," the doctor remarked as they left to keep an eye on Peter's surgery.

Alex located Neal's room after a few minutes of searching and slipped in and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Neal to wake up. Neal groaned softly as the anesthesia wore off. "I guess I survived, didn't I…not my best plan ever; are the twins alright through?" Neal asked as he tried to push himself up. "They're fine, I came to warn you that the Denver FBI's lead agent is adamant that you're going to get in huge trouble for shooting Peter. He might be right; you did shoot a federal agent and handler even though it was the only way to stop Adler. Fortunately not everyone knows that you two are hitched," Alex said as she saw Neal try to get up again. Helping him so he wouldn't rip his stitches out; she put a pillow behind him and held his hand.

Neal looked out the window and sighed. "I need you to get in contact with Mozzie and tell him that we're going ahead with backup plan A. I want you both to go and I'll be there as soon as possible, Mozzie will fill you in about the plan… and thanks Alex for telling me, also could you stop by the motel to get my bag before you go?" Neal asked as he got a nod as she left to call Mozzie. Looking at the twilight out the window Neal wondered just how long he had been in surgery. Sitting in bed he swallowed the lump in his throat as he got comfortable and waited for any news on Peter.

By nine that night Diana came in and sat with him. "Peter's finally out of surgery and he's going to wake up soon, do you want to go sit with him? She asked helping Neal to his feet. Walking down the hall and into Peter's room Neal moved to the bed as he quickly as he could and crawled into bed with him. Letting the tears fall Neal was careful not to bump the wound on Peter's chest or his side. "Peter… I'm so sorry…" Neal whispered as he got comfortable on the hospital bed. Peter opened his eyes and watched Diana get some extra blankets and tuck Neal in as he fell asleep. "What happened to Adler?" he asked carefully moving his arm around Neal.

"Dead… he didn't even suffer it was an instant kill shot, but we might have bigger problems Denver FBI, the field leader is a hot shot that wants to throw the book at Neal for shooting you. If you're not careful Neal could try to run as soon as he can, he has that look in his eye," Diana warned as she took a seat beside the bed.

"Of course he's going to run that's just who he is. I've accepted that when things get tough he'll run away but no matter where he goes; I always find him," Peter said softly as he kept an arm around Neal. "Diana… to be in love with Neal Caffrey you have to accept the fact that he is going to run and that he's going to get in trouble. Trying to change him is like asking a tiger to give up its stripes and be a giant house cat," Peter remarked keeping Neal close. Watching the two of them Diana knew that they had been through more in a year than she had in her whole life. "You two get some rest I'll keep an eye out for you," she said as she got up and left the room.

Peter looked down as best as he could at his husband. "You know that fake sleeping doesn't fool me for a second," he remarked with a smirk as Neal sat up as best as he could without pulling out his stitches with a huff. "It's so hard to pull one over on you now but what you said about accepting my running is that true?" Neal asked nuzzling Peter's shoulder a bit. "I've accepted that it can happen but I'm going to ask you not to run to the island Neal, it just makes you look more guilty. So call off the plan and let's just go home and be a family," Peter said as he tilted Neal's chin so they were looking at each other. "I don't want to go back to prison Peter… if we go home that's what's going to happen, I rather raise the boys on the island," Neal said softly his resolve already faltering.

Smirking Peter chuckled lightly "If you go through with your plan… I'll be stuck with that new CI who you put to shame with your style, wit and affinity for breaking the rules and staying out of jail," he complemented. "Besides whom else would I rather come home to every night and have wild mind blowing sex with other than you," he said knowing he was winning Neal over. "You're just lucky I lifted Diana's phone…" Neal said as he dialed Mozzie's phone "Moz… scrap the plan we're staying for now, in fact can you bring the twins to Peter's room. I want to see them," Neal said before hanging up.

A few minutes later Alex and Mozzie walked in with the twins. Neal recognized them right away and pointed them out to Peter all the while trying to teach him the subtle differences in the twins so he could tell them apart. "No the bigger one in Alex's arms is Jasper and the other one is Jiro," Neal said as they both wiggled. "Wait a minute, why do all of the kids have 'J' names?" Peter asked getting a light shrug from Neal. "I thought they sounded cool beside future police records will be interesting to read Jason 'Jace' Caffrey-Burke and Jasper and Jiro Burke art forgers " Neal remarked getting a stern look from Peter. "Oh come on Peter what is it going to be major league baseball players, basketball, hockey… football… they will play sports in school but I want them to take after me...to continue my legacy," Neal said sitting up a bit ignoring his stitches.

"Like hell they are, I'm not going to be spending my golden years bailing them out of jail alongside you," Peter said putting his foot down. Sitting up quickly Neal ripped his stitches open causing him to cry out in pain. Peter immediately called the nurse and said as she came in. "He tore out his stitches," as Neal covered his reopened wound with his hand. "It's nothing serious just tugged stitches no need to worry," Neal said flashing a smile as he covered his freshly bleeding wound.

Sighing she moved past Mozzie and Alex to grab and help Neal back to his bed. "Come on sir we need to patch you up so you can come back when you promise to be more careful in the future," she said as Neal looked back and waved at the others while he was led back to his room where a doctor was waiting. Neal lay back down to allow the doctor to close his wound again. "You really need to be more careful sir; I'm going to insist you stay in bed for at least one more day before you start wandering around to keep you from ripping your stiches again," the doctor said as he finished "That wasn't the reason I ripped them; I sat up too quickly. I'll be careful next time so it won't happen again…" Neal said sitting up slightly as the doctor left the room "Actually Mr. Caffrey you're not going anywhere… they may do things differently on the east coast but you're in my backyard now." Neal looked up as a new person walked in to his room. It was an FRB agent from Denver agent who came over to the bed and forced Neal's wrists against the railings and cuffed them on either side of the bed. "I've got to make sure you're not going to run while I call this in to D.C. You may be a favorite pet in New York City but you're going back to jail and not a comfy one either. By the way I'm Special Agent Mark Richards and I'm your worst nightmare," Mark said as he made sure the cuffs were on tight enough so Neal couldn't get away.

"Yeah you're just horrible and I'm shaking in my boots… you may think that you are bad but your nothing compared to my ex-boyfriend who beat the living daylights out of me on a daily basis," Neal said sarcastically as he tugged on the cuffs a bit. "Oh and for future information I'm not really a huge fan of handcuffs only in the bedroom really," the ex con added as he slipped out of both of them and smirked as he slowly got out of his bed. Mark moved quickly and pressed his hand against the fresh stitches grinning when Neal winced. "Keep running of that mouth of yours Caffrey maybe you'll incriminate yourself some more. I would just love to tack on more charges even if shooting a federal agent is the only one that sticks," the agent said as he released Neal and stepped back from him.

Neal stood there and took in a deep breath. "I'll be looking forward to the charges Agent Richards… but for now I'm going to go sit with Peter," Neal said walking carefully out of the room and returning to Peter's room unaware that his new 'friend' was hot on his tail. Sitting on the edge of the bed he held Peter's hand and started to apologize for being so hot headed. Making sure neither of them ripped out their stitches Peter pulled Neal into a soft kiss. "Apology accepted, and if you do teach them how to be con artists that's okay too I guess, just try not to get caught at especially before they get into middle school," Peter joked as he held Neal's hand still.

Watching every moment Mark turned around and came face to face with Diana. "Eavesdropping? If you want to sneak around why not join the CIA they make a living snooping around other people business," she said as she shooed the other agent away and watched him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a week in the hospital Peter was finally released under strict orders to take it easy for another two weeks before returning to desk duty until his doctor cleared him for field work. Neal was ecstatic that Peter would be suffering desk duty with him as they healed. Catching a flight back east on the FBI's jet Neal felt the jet lag hit when they landed at JFK. They took a cab home while Neal held Jasper in his arms with Peter holding Jiro. When they got home Neal got out of the cab first with Peter right behind him and found Elizabeth waiting for them with Jace in her arms.

"Hey sweetie, do you want meet your baby brothers?" Neal asked as he got down to Jace's level and showed him Jasper in the car seat as he took him out and held the baby in his arms. "This is Jasper… and that's Jiro," Neal said as Peter sat down on the couch with the other twin. "I'm the baby," Jace said as he tried to push Jasper out of Neal's arms causing him to wake and start crying. "Jace… don't push…" Neal scolded as he tried to calm Jasper down. "Jace you're the big brother now and it will be your job to watch over these two. They will be looking up to you," he added hoping to make Jace feel important while he managed to rock Jasper back to sleep before putting him back in his car seat.

Elizabeth gave a small smile to Peter. "Three kids… you two are going to have your hands full, and with that word of wisdom I'm going to take my leave," she said giving a small wave before walking out the door. Getting up from the floor Neal held his hand to Jace and led him over to the love seat and helped him up so they were sitting next to each other. "Now why don't you like the babies?" Neal asked trying to engage his son and have a conversation. "I'm the baby," Jace stated again loudly as he got off the couch and having a small temper tantrum as he stomped out of the room and over to the stairs. Neal huffed a bit and looked at Peter. "I did not see that coming…Jace come back here…" Neal called calmly as he got up slowly to follow behind Jace and diverting him from the stairs. Looking over at Peter Neal sighed at how tired he looked from the jet lag. "You should go upstairs and get some rest you look tired," Neal said softly as he scooped Jace up and brought him back to the middle of the room. Peter sighed and got up, "I don't want to leave all three of them for you to look after," he said as he pulled Neal over so they were sitting beside each other. "I can handle it… besides I'm not the one healing from a bullet to the heart," Neal remarked as he put his head back against the back of the couch.

Peter chuckled and put his hand on Neal's knee. "Well we could put the twins upstairs in their cribs and then you can spend some time with Jace at least until the twins need to be fed," Peter remarked as he moved his hand, "and try to convince Jace that he has nothing to fear from his new brothers. That we still love him." Peter said. "Peter, I have to ask. How much trouble am I in for running to Aspen and killing Adler?" Neal asked looking at his husband. "Don't worry about that right now…you're not going anywhere and I'm going to make sure of that," Peter said as he got up and made his way to the master bedroom.

Neal looked at his three children and picked up Jiro as he started to fuss a bit. After Jiro fell back to sleep Neal put Jiro in his car seat and rocked him with his foot a bit. Smiling at Jace who came over to the couch and was trying to climb up onto it Neal helped his son onto the couch and sat him on his lap and rocked him and lightly sang to him while Jace sucked his thumb and fell asleep. Once Jace was asleep Neal laid him on the couch before picking up Jasper and then Jiro to take them up to their cribs in the nursery making sure the baby monitor was on before leaving the room. Neal made a quick detour to his studio to grab a sketch pad and some pencils before heading back to the living room where he sat on the floor and began to sketch to help him-self in an effort to calm down a bit. It was after getting halfway through the sketch that Neal started to feel his eyelids getting heavy and before he knew it the jet lag finally got to him and he fell asleep. He woke a couple hours later to Jace poking him, he instantly regretted falling asleep on the floor since it left him feeling stiff. Neal got up and looked at the clock as he turned a few lights on and saw it was after seven. As he rubbed his eyes he looked at his son and smiled. "You have a good nap?" he asked with a chuckle. Jace nodded and held his arms up to be picked up. Neal, careful of his stitches, picked Jace up and carried him upstairs to his room on the third floor before helping him change out of his clothes and into his PJ's for bed as they did their nightly routine.

After getting Jace to brush his teeth with help Neal tucked him in to his big boy bed and sat on the edge to read to him a bedtime story knowing that even if he had a nap it would knock him out. Getting two pages into the book read Neal looked down and saw that Jace had fallen asleep. He turned the nightlight on before turning the nightstand light off before Neal slipped out of the room and made his way to the kitchen as he made a beeline for the wine and cracked a new bottle open. Pouring himself a glass of wine Neal corked the bottle and made his way outside to sit in the garden as he looked up at the night sky.

"Can't sleep?" Peter asked as he came out with a beer and sat beside Neal on the bench swing. "Not really, also this is my first wine in forever I think I've earned it," Neal remarked sipping the wine and moving so he was snuggled up against Peter. Chuckling Peter put his arm around his husband and held him close. "We're finally home together as a family and it's going to stay that way for a very long time so get all thoughts of running out of your head," Peter remarked as he drank his beer. "Okay…I'll stay…" Neal said laughing.

* * *

After being trapped at home for two weeks made Peter relish in the fact he was finally going back to work and as much as he loved his family there was only so much crying and dirty diapers he could take before he went crazy. Heading down to the kitchen Peter found Neal sitting at the table bottle feeding Jiro while Jasper was waiting for his turn lying on a sitting pillow. He was pleased to see Jace feeding himself in a high chair.

Before leaving for work Peter went out the garden level door and made sure the door was locked behind him before he left. After getting into his car he drove to work and smiled at the greetings he got from his coworkers. It took him a while to get through the throng of agents begging to see pictures but Peter finally made it to his office where he sat at his desk and began to look at the files he was given. Opening another mortgage fraud file Peter understood what made Neal so bored about them. Thinking of Neal Peter smiled at the mental image of his husband running around all day to take care of a toddler and two newborns. Deciding to call home and check on his family Peter dialed and waited for Neal to pick up. After four rings Neal finally picked up. "Is everything alright you took a while to pick up," Peter said a twinge of worry rushing through him. "Everything's fine Peter I was changing a dirty diaper that's all, we're not all super lucky to go to work," Neal said as he put Jasper back down from the impromptu changing table and into the play pen beside his twin.

"Well alright, I'll try to be home on time but I can't promise anything. Do you want me to pick up take out for dinner?" Peter asked. Neal thought for a moment. "I'm fine with anything you bring home; just enjoy being tied to a desk. I can assure you it doesn't get any more fun than right now. I have to go I'm going to play with Jace while the twins are behaving I'll see you when you get home tonight," Neal said as he kept Jace from tugging on his leg too much. Neal hung up letting Peter get back to his work.

As he put his phone away Peter grabbed his pen and began to look at the files. Getting the urge to look up Peter saw four sharp suited men come into the office walking swiftly through the bullpen and up into Hughes' office. Peter sat still and swallowed hard as the men came in followed by Hughes. "Agent Burke, I'm Jason Bishop... I'm from the Office of Professional Responsibility and it has come to our attention that you seem to be living well over your means with your CI whom you married in secret according to our source… the two of you live in the upper west side in a townhouse with a hefty price tag of over fifteen million," Bishop said as he stood by the door.

Peter stood up slowly and put his pen down. "We're far from living over our means… now unless you have any charges I'd like to get back to work so I can be home on time tonight," Peter said as he started to sit down only to see the look on his boss's face. "I'm sorry Peter but the charges warrant that you be suspended without pay until further notice…leave your badge and weapon and take the rest of the day off," Hughes said not wanting to look his best agent in the eye.

Taking his badge and gun from his drawer Peter packed up a few things in his briefcase before grabbing his coat and leaving his team but not saying anything. Peter drove straight home and sighed as he got out trying to hide behind a mask as he went inside. "Neal, are you home?" Peter called as he left his briefcase on the couch and went downstairs to the kitchen to find Neal on the phone. "Thanks Diana…oh Peter just walked in I have to go," Neal said hanging up the phone. Neal put his arms around Peter and held him. "News travels fast doesn't it so what's the gossip at work?" Peter asked as he let Neal cling to him. "It's a full investigation…a big one… apparently they will be showing up here sometime this week to look for stolen artwork or forgeries at least that's the rumor. By the way they also froze your bank account until further notice, Diana gave me a heads up so we wouldn't be caught off guard…apparently Hughes let that slip on purpose," Neal said as he pulled away as he made his way to the table and sat down. "What are we going to do Peter?" Neal asked.

"We'll get through this I promise," Peter said sitting down and taking Neal's hand in his. "This is my fault…if I hadn't pushed for something this expensive we…" Peter raised his hand and covered Neal's mouth. "Don't blame yourself, and before you get any ideas in your head I'm forbidding you from coming up with some crazy scheme to get this OPR agent off our back," Peter said reading his husband like a book. Neal smiled behind Peter's hand and pulled it away from his mouth. "You know me Peter…" Neal said with a thousand watt smile. "Exactly that's why I'm telling you no cons or schemes Neal we can get through this without them," the agent said just as Jace walked into the room.

Peter turned in his seat and carefully picked his son up. "Hey there big guy…" Peter said smiling as he sat Jace on his lap and chuckled at his son. Neal smiled and got up from his seat and leaned over and kissed Peter's cheek. "You know how much I love you," Neal said looking over at Jace and seeing him smile. "Why don't you go spend some time with Jace while I make something small for lunch, we're going to have to stretch the money we have at least until your account is freed or I can get Mozzie to pull some from my accounts," Neal said as he looked through the cabinets to plan meals for as long as possible.

"How much do we actually have?" Peter asked bouncing Jace a bit. "I have about three hundred in my wallet and another three in my studio in a rainy day box in case of emergencies." Neal remarked leaning against the counter. "That's only going to last us a few days with diapers and formula, let alone gas. We're going to have to limit driving around unless we have to," Peter said keeping the worry out of his voice even though he had no idea what to do to provide for his family. "I could make a lot of money if we really need it with a few cons, three card Monty in the park and going down to Wall Street to pick pockets," Neal offered getting a stern glare in response.

* * *

Peter found himself on edge and snapping at Neal a few times after four days of being suspended. His comments sent the ex con into seclusion of either the nursery with the boys or his studio. Peter headed upstairs to once again to apologize for taking his anger out of Neal and found his husband asleep at the desk in his studio. He slipped the book Neal was using as a pillow out from under him and looked at the cover. When Neal woke up he saw the book in Peter's hand he yanked it away in embarrassment. "New York State GED study guide, Neal… have you been studying in secret?" Peter asked. "I don't want to talk about it…" Neal replied as he dropped the book in the trash. Peter immediately retrieved the book before asking, "What brought this on?" Peter flipped through the guide looking at the filled out practice tests.

"I said forget it Peter… it's not important," Neal said as he grabbed the book out of Peter's hands and tossed it across the room with a loud thump as he made his way toward the stairs. Peter grabbed Neal before he could leave and put his arms around him knowing the embrace would make him spill the beans. "I'm ashamed all right…you and everyone else at work have some kind of degree I'm just a high school drop out with good looks and street smarts… and I want to set an example for the boys to at least finish school…" Neal said letting Peter pull him closer. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Neal; you're perfect the way you are…so get your GED. The boys and I won't love you any less, in fact we will be so proud of you for doing it," Peter said as he slipped away and got the book from the floor and brought it back to Neal and put it in his hands. "Don't hide it anymore… come on let's go downstairs," he said pulling Neal behind him as they made their way down to the fifth floor and got in the elevator to the family room.

Dropping onto the couch together Neal curled into Peter's arms as they looked over the test that Neal had fallen asleep studying and just as they started to read the problems the doorbell rang upstairs. Peter pulled free of Neal's embrace to make his way upstairs with Neal hot on his tail. Peter went to the vestibule to pull the front door open and gripped his hand into a fist as he came face to face with Agent Bishop and a small team of OPR lackeys. Neal let his curiosity get the best of him and looked around the corner. "Peter who is it?" Neal asked resting his chin on Peter's shoulder. "Neal this Agent Bishop…Agent Bishop…this is Neal," Peter said as he felt Neal put his arms around his waist and hold him tight. "So since the pleasantries are over what are you doing here?" Neal asked not bothering to hide his disdain for the OPR agent.

Peter gave Neal a small jab with his elbow. "We're here to find evidence of illegal activities, and I want you to stay the hell out of our way," Bishop said as he shoved his way past Peter and Neal to lead his team inside. "I want to see a warrant," Neal called after the agents as they started to turn things over and look through everything in the living room. Neal moved past Peter to stand in front of the agents blocking them from going upstairs. "My children are napping upstairs and I will not let you stampede up there and wake them all," Neal said standing his ground.

"Control you husband Burke, you don't want him to end up going back to prison for assaulting a federal agent… then again you'll probably pull some strings to keep him safe," Bishop remarked as he towered over Neal by a few inches and waited for him to move. Standing his ground Neal looked over at Peter as his husband moved him aside. "It's best to just let them look and find nothing. I'll keep an eye on things here; why don't you go upstairs and sit with Jace until he wakes up then take him to the nursery to see the twins," Peter said hoping to stop the small battle that looked like it was about to happen. Giving Bishop one more look Neal went upstairs to the fourth floor to check on Jace as he napped. Neal sat next to Jace and spoke softly until he woke up. "Hey sleepy head…did you have a nice nap?" Neal asked as he picked his son up just as a couple agents came into the room and began to go through everything making Jace cry. Neal grabbed a pacifier and a fresh diaper and left to find a private place to change his son. When he couldn't find one Neal handed Jace over to Peter. "He needs to be changed and I can't find an open room so you do it… and get these agents out of my house," Neal said getting very annoyed with the mess the agents were leaving in their wake.

Before Neal could take a step farther he heard both twins begin to bawl and running upstairs Neal kicked the agents out of the nursery as he retrieved Jasper and Jiro's pacifiers and quieted the boys down. Once there was silence in the room again Neal dropped into the rocking chair and sighed as Peter walked in with Jace and smiled. "They're leaving soon; it looks like they didn't find anything useful. I promise I will do all the cleaning so you just take care of the boys and calm down," Peter said as he put Jace on the floor and watched him waddled over to the toys and began to play with the stuffed animals. Neal sighed as he slowly stood up. "I'll help you clean and then I'm going to take a long hot bath in the Jacuzzi with all those jets and maybe I'll turn in early… you know with nothing on…" Neal remarked as he made his way downstairs to clean up while Jace was preoccupied with the toys on the floor in the nursery. Peter smirked as he followed behind Neal and they got started on cleaning up the mess the agents left behind.

When they got halfway done with the first floor the doorbell rang again. Neal answered with a smile, "Hey Diana come on in we're just cleaning up, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Neal asked fixing a couple items in the vestibule. "We all heard at work that you two fell on some hard times with Peter's account being frozen and yours being 'investigated' so we set up a small collection and you wouldn't believe how many people chipped in all they could," she said handing a thick envelope over to Neal. Neal was in shock once he realized just how much was there but managed to thank her a few minutes later. "Thank you so much Diana… if Peter doesn't get his job back soon I'm going to have to end my maternity leave early…seven hundred won't be a lot but it will be something," Neal said with a weak smile. Diana returned the weak smile. "Well I have to get going but you and Peter really should come over for dinner sometime on a night Christi isn't working," she said getting a nod in response before she left.

Rifling through the money Neal smiled at the giant wad of cash and went over to Peter and knocked him off his feet onto the couch. "Diana just dropped off money the team collected to help with the boys while we're in hard times… I was thinking…what if we celebrate a little," Neal said with a smirk as he pulled Peter into a kiss. As his eyes slid closed the doorbell rang again. Peter let out an annoyed growl and pulled away, "We'll continue this later after you've had your bath in the meantime I'll see who is at the door," he said shooing Neal off.

* * *

Answering the door Peter came face to face with his ex-wife and Neal's former landlady with bags of diapers and baby food and what looked like serving trays stacked up in a large pile. "What's all this?" Peter asked truly confused. "Diana called and let us in on what's been going on so after the evening I had today I decided to pack up all the leftover food. Food that was barely touched and bring it to you two until you get back on your feet. June got everything you would need for the boys. She brought diapers and baby food plus some clothes for Jace because he's just growing like a weed," Elizabeth said as she pushed past her ex and started to carry the food in. Peter was taken aback by how caring everyone was but managed to move out of the way. "You two are a godsend Neal was just getting worried about food for the boys and us," Peter remarked sighing softly.

"So how much longer are you going to be suspended?" June asked as she put the last large bag of baby formula down. "I have actually no idea; Bishop was just here looking for something illegal but Neal and I have nothing to hide which really rubbed him the wrong way. Whenever he gets around to filing his report it could be another week at most. Neal's overseas accounts were frozen yesterday leaving us totally broke but you two just missed Diana. She brought over a wad of cash for us that will last us a little while. I want you to know that once we get our money back we're treating all of you to dinner for your help," Peter said with a smile as he helped Elizabeth carry the leftovers downstairs. "Peter you should be careful even after you get your job back; Bishop could be another Fowler and continue to cause you problems," Elizabeth warned as she smiled at her ex-husband. "Don't worry we know how to handle Bishop he'll back down once he can't find anything…now if you ladies will excuse me I'm going to go upstairs for a minute," he said as he started to leave the kitchen only to be called back and handed a plastic bag. Looking in the bag Peter smirked at the contents of the bag. "Neal and I were just talking about getting some but we didn't have any money," he remarked keeping a hold on the bag.

Elizabeth smiled as she put the food away in plastic containers from the trays she brought. "We thought you two would like to avoid number four for a little while, in fact why don't you let June and me take the boys for the rest of the day and tonight they can have a sleep over at June's for the night. That way you and Neal can have a romantic night together, candles… wine… and at least try to keep the volume down tonight unless you want the police called," she said with a smirk. Peter cleared his throat a bit. "Neal's the loud one not me, but as long as you two promise to take perfect care of the twins I believe that Neal would agree to let you take them for the day although he's still a bit clingy with them," he added as he walked over to the elevator and jabbed the button to go up to the third floor.

* * *

Sliding into the hot water of the Jacuzzi Neal sighed as he put his head against the built in pillow and let the bubbles relax the stress from his body. As he slowly drifted off to sleep Neal adjusted the heat and let his eyes close. Using the bathwater as a bed and warm blanket Neal drifted farther into sleep. Not hearing Peter come up in the elevator Neal jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Peter…you nearly gave me a heart attack, is everything alright are the boys alright?" Neal asked as he sat up quickly. "They're fine, June and El are going to take them out for the rest of the day so we could be alone. We should make the best of it and by the way they also brought us something you wanted other than food for us and the kids," Peter said holding the bag up. Glancing inside Neal smirked and yanked Peter into the tub fully clothed. The bag clattered to the floor spilling the boxes of condoms on the floor.

Peter sputtered as he righted himself in the water and coughed a bit as Neal moved into his lap. "You know the water was getting a little cold but now it's hot and with the promise of sex its better... Just you and me for the night," the ex con said as he worked on peeling Peter's shirt off. Tossing the shirt into the shower stall Neal looked at the scar on Peter's chest where he shot him. "I'm so sorry for this…" Neal said softly putting his hand over the scar that was still very noticeable. "It's okay…you saved my life and the boys," Peter said tracing a finger over the scar over Neal's stomach where he had been stabbed. "I took a bullet for this family, that's the only way to explain it. Just because you shot me means nothing, I love you Neal and I promise nothing will get between us," Peter said putting his hand behind Neal's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Breaking the kiss Neal slid back through the water to the other seat and put his arms up over the edge of the tub and smirked. " You know I have a thing about wet jeans…why don't you take them off," Neal remarked as he pushed himself out of the tub and grabbed a towel to put around his waist before making his way to the master bedroom to get under the covers. Peter groaned and drained the tub before he stripped out of his wet clothing to wrap a towel around his waist and joining his husband under the covers pausing only to grab the plastic bag off the floor on the way. "You are amazing and I plan to use up at least one of those boxes tonight," Neal remarked with a smirk as he held his hand out for the bag.

Tossing a box over Neal smirked at the one Peter chose and opened it and snuggled against the pillows. "You know what… I'm not wearing anything… not even this…" Neal remarked pulling the towel from under the covers and held it out beside the bed and threw it to the floor. Crawling into the bed Peter smirked and took the box from Neal and put one on before putting the box on the nightstand. "You realize that we're going to need another shower after this right?" Peter remarked with a chuckle. "I'm fine with that… as long as you join me," Neal smirked and pulled Peter closer to him and kissed him. Running his hand over Neal's side Peter traced the scar on Neal's stomach with his thumb making the younger man shiver in pleasure. Pulling away Peter smirked at the grin on Neal's face.

"Do you remember that first case we worked on the Dutchman… I wanted you even back then… the way you sat on the desk with that cocky smirk on your face I didn't know whether to yell at you or bend you over that table," Peter remarked knowing that talking about what he would do got Neal hot and bothered. "You would have a lot of explaining to do with your agents being right there… but I would have loved it," Neal said snaking his arm around Peter's waist and pulling him close as they kissed again. Pulling away for some much needed air Neal panted lightly with a smile. "I love you and I always will Peter," Neal said softly as Peter attacked his neck. Neal moaned loudly as he grabbed onto Peter shoulders and threw his head back.

Peter panted as he finished up and let Neal curl up against him catching his breath. "That was amazing… maybe we can go another round in a few minutes…" Neal said putting his head on Peter's shoulder. "In a few minutes… we have all night let's not rush it," Peter said as he put an arm behind his head to rest and enjoy the day away from the boys. Just as he was getting ready for round two Peter's cell phone began to ring. Neal folded his arms over his chest and huffed loudly, "You pick that up and you can forget sleeping in here tonight… or having any more fun," Neal remarked as Peter ignored him and picked up the phone. "Burke…oh hello sir, yes I can be the office on Monday… so because Bishop couldn't come up with anything he's going to back off," Peter remarked making the conversation continue knowing how it would make annoy Neal, who slid onto Peter's lap. He smirked as he watched Peter on the phone.

Peter tried hard to keep quiet while his boss was on the phone but Neal wasn't helping as he kissed Peter's shoulder and wiggled his hips for the reaction he was getting from Peter and when the right moment arrived Neal snatched the phone and sat on Peter's body to hold him down. "Hello sir…you called at a bad time I was just about to mount my husband and ride him like a stallion so I promise he'll be there on Monday morning at eight but for now we have to say goodbye," Neal said as he hung up and put the phone on the nightstand. Peter looked at Neal with shock while Neal leaned forward and smirked. "I had to get him to shut up somehow and besides I didn't want to ruin the mood… so I guess I better cowboy up…" Neal said smirking at his dirty pun. Peter choked on air as he managed to turn the tables and pin Neal down and hold him down by his shoulders. "I don't think so…you're more of the wild stallion than I am," Peter remarked with a tweak of his lips as he went for his neck again.

* * *

By exactly eight a.m. Monday morning Peter and Neal stepped off the elevator. Each had a car seat with a twin strapped inside. Neal had Jiro while Peter had Jasper and was holding Jace's hand. Peter opened the door to their office and saw everyone greet them with smiles while the women came over to see the babies and Jace. "I take it you weren't able to find a baby sitter?" Hughes asked as he came over and looked down at Jace who was hugging Neal's leg at the moment. "No one had the right qualifications in Neal's eyes to watch all three of them since our usual babysitters have other things like work and families to look after," Peter remarked as he put his car seat down on Neal's desk and picked Jace up and held him on his hip. "Well we need to have a talk before our guests show up so let the others get in their ten minutes of ogling the babies while we talk," Hughes said as Diana and Jones came to grab the car seats of the twins and bring them to the designated baby area that was their desks. Peter handed Jace over when Diana's hands were free as he followed Neal and Hughes into Hughes' office.

"Sir you mentioned guests?" Peter asked as he took a seat as Neal hovered by the window to keep an eye on the kids. "That's right Burke we have a joint case with Interpol while they look for an international art thief known as Silver Fox, the agent and his CI should be here soon" Hughes said. "Caffrey, do you mind making copies of this file for us," Hughes requested as Neal looked at Peter for a moment before he left to make the required number of copies. Thinking about working on the Silver Fox case Neal was lost in his own world as he came back into the office bullpen. Neal was caught off guard when he heard a very familiar voice, looking up too late to react he was caught in a deep passionate kiss until he pushed the other person away.

Feeling all the eyes in the room on him Neal swallowed hard. "Aleksi…what are you doing here?" Neal asked stunned slightly. "I'm working with Interpol to catch Silver Fox, and I thought I would look for you while I was in zee states," Aleksi said with a heavy French accent. Neal was afraid to look at anyone in the office until he finally broke his gaze and looked at Peter who was just as shocked as everyone else. Clearing his throat Neal handed the files over to Diana and walked up to the conference room with Aleksi hot on his tail. "Neal, do you mind telling me who this man is?" Peter asked his jealously not hidden at all. Neal bit his lip a few times until it started to bleed. "Uh… this is Aleksi he's a very good friend from France… remember those six months I was gone before Jace was born…I was staying with him," Neal said taking a step back.

Aleksi laughed "Don't be silly Neal we are more zhan friends, do not be ashamed to tell zhem I am your 'usband," he said not seeing the looks on both Neal and Peter's face.


End file.
